failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mswyrr
I seethe with hatred and jealousy at them for getting everything. I watch the slash sex go down like an angry, bitter poor person staring in at a feast. Because, historically speaking, they have gotten everything. At least the elite ones have. And the kind of guys I like and/or the way I like guys gets boxed firmly as FOR MEN ONLY 99% of the time, which is irritating. Mswyrr (since deleted) She needs help, and pronto, because that sounds like some sort of crazy-ass manifesto someone uploads to the Internet before they try to blow up the government or something. A nonny A het writer very concerned about how those nasty dudeslash writers are stealing all the good men. Wants other people to write all the femslash she isn't writing. Nonnies who espouse anti-slash opinions are sometimes greeted with "Hello, Ms Wyrr". June 01, 2014: A nonnie links to her blog, concerned by the intensity of her vitriol toward slash and its fans. According to her, historical gay white men were "nasty motherfuckers" so their privilege means they weren't oppressed, apparently. Hates (nearly all) men but loves het. "You know what seriously, honestly bothers me? This trend (and okay, she's more extreme than many, but she's inside the trend, as evidenced by her followers) where you have to not only "show your work" for your likes/dislikes, but also prove that your way is the ONLY way, and all the other ways are evil and terrible." Mswyrr also thinks fandom is an "-ist horror show". Meanwhile, the thread takes a turn for the MCU wank. Meme is concerned over Mswyrr's seemingly impending meltdown. A nonny asks: how is Bucky oppressive but not Steve Rogers? A nonny confesses they deleted their tumblr when Mswyrr started following them. June 14, 2014: Mswyrr complains about the male gaze and her feeling erased by slash. Nonnies answer "Fuck you I do what I want!" Mswyrr misunderstands what "male gaze" means. She takes a lack of fanfic or other fanworks she would like to read so personally. She can't just dislike the character, he has to be a "horrible selfish useless vile offensive white boy" who needs to die. June 14, 2014 (different thread): A nonny is apologetic about their slash ships. The discussion quick shifts toward mswyrr's righteous anger. June 20, 2014: Her shenaningans in the Mentalist fandom. July 09, 2014: Meme discusses more of her rage, her take on Leverage characters and her hateboner for the OT3 in that fandom. If you're a slasher, "You have some special gene or something that lets you *erase yourself*". Nonnies boggle at her description of Dragon Age fandom. July 27, 2014: A nonny wants deets. August 04, 2014: is mswyrr famous in fandom or are you only singling them out because personal grudge? August 10, 2014: She "whines endlessly about dudeslash, to the point of screencapping people's fic for their Tumblrs to shriek about the chick-erasing injustice of somebody's AU." August 22, 2014: She's introduced as an example of a prominent anti-slasher. July 02, 2015: Nonny knows mswyrr must be avoided in the Daredevil fandom, but can't remember why. Another nonny helpfully quotes her homophobic "seething with hatred" rant. With bonus Leverage discussion. August 20. 2015: A mswyrr rant quoting Hauntedjaeger is reblogged by Quigonejinn. Fangirls who don't care for femslash are "utterly disgusted by Mswyrr and her body and some of the kind of sex likes". Strangely, mswyrr herself had never written femslash to date, so nonnies were forced to conclude she's disgusted by herself. February 28, 2016: Namedropped in a "Fandom people you should keep away from" thread. Category:Fandom wanks and wankers